La verdadera historia de Lily y James
by Runie-Lovegood
Summary: Se odian, pero en el fondo se aman, tal vez una noche en la torre de astronomía les aclare las ideas......Dejen reviews.


Hola a todos!! Este es un fict cortito pero intenso sobre la historia de amor de Lily y James Potter.....Espero que les guste, Dejen review!!!  
  
LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LILY Y JAMES  
  
Todo empezó aquel día de primavera en el que los cuatro merodeadores estaban en la verde ladera de Hogwarts frente al lago, descansando después de sus exámenes de los TIMOs...  
  
-. Me aburro. Dijo Sirius recostado sobre sus brazos.  
  
James jugaba con una snitch que había robado y Peter lo miraba y aplaudía cada vez que este la atrapaba. Remus por su parte se hallaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro.  
  
-. ¿No es ese Snape? Preguntó James fijando su mirada un poco mas lejos de donde estaban ellos.  
  
-. Si. Contestó Remus dejando su lectura.  
  
-. ¿Qué te parece si nos reímos un poco del viejo Snivellus? Propuso Sirius.  
  
Desde lejos Lily vió como poco a poco una pequeña multitud se iba reuniendo en torno a los merodeadores. Decidió ir ella tambien para ver lo que estaban tramando...  
  
Cuando llegó se encontró a Snape flotando en el aire sin pantalones y a James Potter y Sirius Black riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-. Bájalo. Gritó ella a James.  
  
-. Hola Evans. Saludó el pero no la obedeció.  
  
-. Bájale de una vez. Exclamó ella.  
  
-. Vamos solo nos reimos un poco. Dijo Sirius.  
  
James bajó a Snape al suelo pero este siguió paralizado.  
  
-. ¿Qué te crees Potter? Suéltalo ya. Exigió la chica.  
  
-. Esta bien -Accedió James- Snivellus, ¿no tienes nada que decir?  
  
-. No necesito que una asquerosa sangre sucia me defienda. Dijo Snape temblando de ira.  
  
-. ¡Retira eso! Gritó James enfurecido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel ser despreciable a insultar a la mujer que amaba?  
  
-. Déjalo Potter. Dijo Lily y se marchó, le encantaba desbaratar las estúpdas bromas de James y sus amigos, pero esta vez pensó que Snape se lo merecía...  
  
-. Ese estúpido, mal nacido de Snape...Gruñó James una vez que habían vuelto a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-. Tienes razón, es un cretino. Opinó Peter que sentía una profunda admiración por James.  
  
-. Pero ¿por qué Evans se empeña en defenderle? Preguntó Sirius intentando concentrarse en sus deberes de Historia de la Magia.  
  
-. No lo se, a veces pienso que le gusta. Dijo James, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de la tremenda estupidez que había dicho y comenzó a reir.  
  
¿Snape? ¿Gustarle a Lily?... Nada más lejos de la realidad.  
  
Ella era simpática, guapa, inteligente... podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiese.  
  
Era algo inimaginable que quisiese a Snape, introvertido, bastante feo...en otras palabras, un cretino.  
  
Los cuatro amigos bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor. Al día siguiente tendría lugar el último partido de quidditch de la temporada y, como no era Gryffindor contra Slytherin.  
  
Cuando regresaron esa noche a la sala común de Gryffindor vieron a Lily sentada en un sillón, sola.  
  
James se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando...  
  
-. Id vosotros al dormitorio, en seguida iré. Dijo a sus amigos, y se acercó a la chica que cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas.  
  
-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Preguntó James sentándose junto a ella.  
  
-. Nada.  
  
-. Es ese odioso Snivellus otra vez ¿verdad? Preguntó él pensando para sus adentros que la próxima vez que viera a Snape le rompería la nariz.  
  
-. No es por él Potter, déjalo en paz o te meterás en problemas. Dijo Lily.  
  
-. ¿Cómo es posible? Te llamó sangre sucia y aún le defiendes. James no podía creerlo. La estúpida idea de que ella estuviese enamorada de Snape comenzó ser evidente.  
  
-. No le defiendo... Gritó Lily.  
  
-. Claro que le defiendes... Porque te gusta.  
  
-. ¿Qué tontería es esa? Snape no me gusta. Dijo ella enfadada.  
  
-. No lo niegues. Dijo James.  
  
-. Si estas celoso no es mi culpa. Dijo ella y sus verdes ojos brillaron intensamente.  
  
-. Yo no estoy celoso, al contrario, espero que seáis muy felices. Dijo James y sin querer escuchar una palabra más de lo que Lily tuviese que decir se marchó escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios.  
  
Lily también subió al dormitorio donde sus amigas se preparaban para irse a dormir.  
  
-. ¿Qué sucedió ahí abajo? Preguntó Karen, su mejor amiga.  
  
-. Era Potter, dice que me gusta Snape. Dijo ella quitándose la túnica para ponerse el camisón.  
  
-. ¿Es que todavía no se ha dado cuenta? Creo que tendrás que cambiar de táctica. Dijo Karen metiéndose en la cama.  
  
-. ¿Y qué sugieres?  
  
-. Tal vez deberías decírselo a ver lo que pasa. Propuso su amiga.  
  
-. Si claro, voy y le digo: Potter, quiero que sepas que estoy loca por ti, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer el idiota y me besas de una vez? Dijo Lily sarcásticamente.  
  
-. Bueno, tal vez no así, pero de otra forma podría resultar.  
  
-. No Karen, él puede conseguir a cualquier chica que quiera. Tiene hasta club de fans.... -Lily suspiró- No tengo ninguna posibilidad.  
  
Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos...  
  
-. ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes por ella? Preguntó Sirius, aunque más que una pregunta era una orden.  
  
-. Si, claro voy y le suelto: Evans, quiero que sepas que estoy loco por ti ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Snivellus y te fijas en mi de una vez? Dijó James con tono burlón.  
  
-. Prongs, no creo que ese sea el mejor modo de decírselo -Opinó Remus- pero quizá de otra forma...  
  
-. ¡¡¡No!!! -Cortó James- ¿No lo entendéis? Ella puede tener al chico que quiera... ¡No tengo posibilidades!  
  
Después de esto se tumbó en su cama cerrando los doseles mientras sus amigos se lanzaban miradas muy expresivas.  
  
Los días siguientes James estaba muy susceptible, cada vez que Snape pasaba cerca de ellos, Sirius más de una vez tuvo que sujetarle para que no cumpliese su promesa de romperle la nariz...  
  
Aunque en alguna ocasión cuando Snape se burlaba de ellos le hubiese gustado soltar a su amigo para que le diese su merecido.  
  
Pero James podía meterse en problemas....  
  
Karen no sabía qué hacer... Lily llevaba unos días bastante deprimida, cada vez que un grupo de chicas pasaba delante de Potter se mordía el labio inferior con ira...  
  
Ese día los merodeadores estaban estudiando en la sala común cuando las chicas entraron. Ni Lily ni James se miraron...  
  
-. Me voy a dormir chicos. Dijo James y se marchó.  
  
Karen se sentó entonces junto a Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
-. Escuchad -Les dijo- Tenemos que hablar...  
  
-. Sobre Lily y James cierto? Preguntó Remus.  
  
-. Exacto... Contestó  
  
-. James está muy pesado estos días. Dijo Sirius.  
  
-. Lily también.  
  
-. Se ve a la legua que los dos están enamorados. Dijo Remus pensativo.  
  
-. Deberíamos hacer algo para juntarlos. Dijo Karen.  
  
Sirius y Remus se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.  
  
-. Creo que tenemos una idea. Dijo Sirius.  
  
James dormía cuando Peter lo despertó sobre saltándolo.  
  
-. ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó James.  
  
-. Son Moony y Padfoot, están en peligro. Dijo Peter.  
  
-. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? Preguntó James poniéndose la capa sobre el pijama.  
  
-. Ven...  
  
Peter le guió a través del castillo hasta la torre de astronomía. Le indicó la sala donde todos los telescopios de alineaban mirando al cielo.  
  
James entró pero allí no había nadie, la puerta se cerró de repente. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con magia.  
  
¿Por qué sus amigos le habían encerrado alli?  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y Lily entró. La chica empezó a golpear la puerta y a intentar abrirla.  
  
-. ¿Evans?  
  
-. ¡¡Potter!!  
  
-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó James.  
  
-. Me encerraron tus amiguitos, diles que me dejen salir inmediatamente. Dijo ella.  
  
-. A mi también me han encerrado. Dijo James.  
  
Lily frunció el ceño y siguió intentando abrir la puerta.  
  
-. No la abrirás, la han embrujado. Advirtió él.  
  
-. ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿ Que me quede aquí tranquilamente a esperar?  
  
James se encogió de hombros. No quería que Lily se diese cuenta pero estaba nervioso.  
  
Era otro tipo de sensación que la que sentía cada vez que jugaba al quidditch, o antes de un examen difícil...  
  
-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué nos han encerrado aquí? Preguntó Lily una vez que se hubo tranquilizado.  
  
-. No. Contestó James pero no era del todo cierto.  
  
Sospechaba la razón por la que sus amigos le habían encerrado allí con ella. Pensaban que al final se daría por vencido y confesaría a Lily sus sentimientos...  
  
No era mala idea, tenía que reconocerlo, pero ahora que estaban allí solos ellos dos su "valor" le había abandonado...  
  
No se sentía capaz de decirle a Lily que le quería, temía que le dijese que no.  
  
Por eso los años anteriores había estado saliendo con muchas chicas, no por que le gustasen, sino para darle celos a ella...  
  
-. ¿Esta es otra de tus estúpidas bromas? Preguntó Lily.  
  
-. No.  
  
-. Bien, porque no hace ni pizca de gracia. Exclamó ella.  
  
-. Mañana hay clase de astronomía. Podíamos aprovechar para estudiar no? Propuso James para relajar el ambiente.  
  
-. ¿Desde cuando piensas tu en estudiar?  
  
-. Me ofendes Evans -Dijo él con tono dolido- Yo me tomo las clases muy en serio.  
  
-. Seguro...  
  
Pasaron un buen rato mirando por los telescopios repasando las constelaciones que habían dado ese curso.  
  
-. Moony dice que cuando la luna esta en cuarto creciente influye mucho en las personas. Dijo James mientras observaban la luna que precisamente se encontraba en ese estado.  
  
-. Influye ¿cómo? Preguntó Lily.  
  
-. Pues, ya sabes...  
  
-. No se. Dijo Lily acercándose a él.  
  
-. Pues que... las personas dicen lo que piensan, se sienten mas atrevidos ....bueno, eso dice Moony.  
  
James comenzaba a notar que Lily se le acercaba. No intentó apartarse pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.  
  
-. Tal vez Moony tenga razón. Dijo Lily que se levantó de pronto dejando al chico algo confuso.  
  
-. ¿Acaso tu tienes algo que decirme? Preguntó James.  
  
-. No, ¿y tu?  
  
-. No.... Bueno si. Dijo el chico pensando que iba a morir de vergüenza.  
  
Lily sonrió. James se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos. No tenía nada que perder...  
  
-. Te quiero Lily, siempre te he querido. Dijo James. La chica se ruborizó.  
  
-. Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Susurró ella.  
  
-. Si no sientes lo mismo lo comprenderé. Dijo él.  
  
Lily le abrazó y entonces ocurrió lo que ambos estaban deseando.  
  
Se besaron, llevaban años soñando con ese beso... lento, dulce.  
  
De pronto se abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff entraron.  
  
James y Lily se separaron al instante pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
-. Bien Prongs ¡¡Así se hace!! Exclamó Sirius.  
  
Remus, Peter y Karen aplaudían y vitoreaban.  
  
Y algunas chicas miraban dolidas y algo decepcionadas a la nueva novia de James Potter...  
  
Hola de nuevo, espero q les haya gustado.  
  
Todos saben ya como termina la historia de los padres de Harry, asi q hasta aquí mi idea de cómo ocurrió todo.  
  
Podéis leer más ficts míos, Si os gustan los merodeadores os gustará Noches de luna llena o Amar de nuevo.  
  
Si en cambio preferís a Harry, Ron y Hermione leed Siempre seremos amigos.  
  
Ah!! Y dejen review x favor....  
  
Besos a barbi-black, kiara McGonagall y pgranger... Sois las mejores wapas!!! 


End file.
